Percabeth
by mkiopo
Summary: It's about Percy and Annabeth after the Titan war and before the Lost Hero. Percy and Annabeth are unsure about their relationship, and things get a down side when some problems come up. Hope you like it!
1. Finally admit it!

Percy:

I was walking in the park and talking to Grover. He was there to pick me up and get ready to go to camp. Then, this blonde haired person came up and I noticed that it was Annabeth. She looked a lot more beautiful than she did in the summer. She finally let her hair down and it's now past her shoulder. Her owl ear rings sparkled as well as her grey eyes. She was exactly the same height as me, I hardly even recognized her, she was running towards us waving.

"Hey guys!" she gave Grover and I hugs

"We've missed you!" Grover said

"Yeah, it's great to see you…" I said, she looked to beautiful, so I didn't look at her

"Thanks guys. So Grover, when are we leaving?" Annabeth asked

"Oh, um…. Around tonight…" he stepped back, "Why not you two get some alone time to… ah… talk."

I tried to give him a scary look, like a oh-no-you-didn't. Grover just ran away in the forest. I didn't know what to say, it was quite a long time since I've saw Annabeth.

We both walked down towards the beach.

"So seaweed brain, anything special to tell me?"

"Um… nope. Nothing at all." I said, although I knew what she meant.

"Fine, since you won't tell me anything… I'll start a new topic. Percy, I have a secret., I have some special feelings towards someone."

Oh gods, it has to be Luke! I thought. "Oh, who?"

"I can't say, but I will describe him. He has a handsome face."

Has to be Luke, I thought.

"He is really nice, although I don't get to see him anymore. A really close friend. He is a demigod and is really brave. He saved me from dying…"

Hey, Luke's dead. She doesn't get to see him anymore, so it has to be him! I thought.

We were already on the beach, sitting down and looking into the horizon.

"Can you guess who it is?"

"It's quite obvious! It's Luke! He's the best, he's the hero, he's EVERYTHING!" I started to raise my voice, "I'M NOTHING! I'M JUST A FRIEND, YOU'VE ALWAYS LIKED HIM MORE THAN ME! AM I ANY OF THOSE…"

"Yes," Annabeth said, and she kissed me on the lips.


	2. Jealous much!

Percy:

As we sat on the car going to camp Half Blood. I still couldn't get my mind around the fact that Annabeth kissed me. So, we didn't talk much in the car.

"So, you like me?" I finally said

"I don't know, I thought you… nothing" she faltered

"What?"

"Remember after the Titan war? You kissed me two times, I thought… you know."

"I did, but I thought you'd stop liking me since we didn't see each other."

"Well, now I don't know if I should like someone who doesn't like me."

"Annabeth," I looked at her in the eye, "I like you."

Annabeth smiled, "Thanks, then I like you too."

"Great, so are we a…" I faltered

"Wow Percy, who knew you were so shy?"

"Anyway, we're nearly here."

When we arrived on camp Half-Blood, everyone was welcoming us. Chiron immediately galloped over to both give us hugs.

"Welcome Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, Son of Poseidon and Daughter of Athena!"

Suddenly a dozen of Aphrodite girls came over and crowded around me, all welcoming me. I couldn't see a thing. Oh gods, Annabeth! I thought. And I was right, she was staring at me with hatred and she stomped off. I tried to get out of the mop of Aphrodite girls.

"Excuse me, I want to go see someone. Um… EXCUSE ME!" I shouted

Everyone stopped, I ran to chase Annabeth. I called her name, I checked the strawberry fields and the Athena cabin. I went to the stable and found Annabeth, she was brushing Blackjack talking to herself. I don't think she saw me, but I slowly walked forward.

"Annabeth? You ok?" I asked

"Well I don't know, ask one of the Aphrodite girls."

"Hey, I'm sorry. They came towards me!"

"Yeah, they were drooling all over you. Hugging you and kissing you… and you didn't care."

"Wait, they didn't kiss or hug me, they just welcomed me! So don't blame me! And I did care, but not them…. I cared about you."

Annabeth looked up, "Really?"

I tried to kiss Annabeth, but she backed up. "Wait, I don't want anymore Aphrodite girls drooling over you… not that I'm jealous…"

"Hey, why not I tell everyone in the campfire that I'm your boyfriend?"

"That'll be great," she said and she kissed me on the cheek.

"Aww… not on the lips?"

"We'll see where tonight takes us," she said and she walked away.


	3. Thanks seaweed brain

Annabeth:

Man, am I excited. We arrived at camp Half-blood and all the stupid Aphrodite girls were crowding over my boyfriend! Argh, I couldn't stand it. Luckily, Percy said he would tell everyone that I'm his girlfriend! I can't wait, I went to my cabin to get ready for dinner and campfire. I don't have very expensive clothes but I put my best jeans and t-shirt. Combed my hair and quickly went out for dinner. I saw an Aphrodite girl flirting with Percy, I clenched my fist. Then, he noticed me and he winked at me telling me that it's ok. I relaxed, and went to the Athena table. I still couldn't stop thinking about how every girl wants to flirt with my guy. I mean, what's so special? He has green eyes with jet black hair… his smile is warm and friendly, but there's nothing special about him.

Finally it was time for campfire! We were singing songs and eating marshmallows.

"Everyone, listen!" Chiron said

Percy stood up, he had a huge smile across his face, "I have a confession to make."

I crossed my fingers this would go well.

"I… I…" Percy's face went pale

"Say it!" someone from the Aphrodite cabin said.

Percy stood there, like he was about to pass out. Oh gods, he is going to barf, I thought. I had to do something, so I went up to wake him up.

"Percy… Seaweed Brain?" as I waved my hand over his face.

"I… I…" Percy said. He still wouldn't say anything

I faced him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He got his color back, "I... I… like Annabeth and she's my girlfriend. Wait, did you just kiss me?"

I nodded, I kissed him one more time. Percy smiled, "Now everyone knows."

"Yeah, seaweed brain. No thanks to you."

Everyone clapped around us, some of the Aphrodite girls snickered and sighed. But hey, I didn't care. I was with Percy and we wouldn't worry about anything. Until Rachel had a prophecy about something very dangerous.


	4. What's wrong with him?

Annabeth:

Rachel stood there, her eyes turned green. She faced Percy and I… then she shook her head and said, "Woah, that was a scary…" Then she noticed that everyone had their eyes on her. Rachel stared at Chiron and a it looked like a connection passed through them. That never happened to me, I felt so left out.

"Rachel, what happened?" Percy asked,

"Oh, um… nothing, it was just a false alarm," she said, but I knew something was on.

Everyone else seemed to believe about that Rachel had a false alarm. I looked at Percy, he was thinking the same thing, that Rachel had something else. After she said that, everyone faced us. I noticed that I was holding hands with Percy because I got freaked out about Rachel's 'False alarm' vision. Percy stared at me with those green eyes and he kissed me. I totally forgot about Rachel's vision. I don't know how long we've been kissing, but I remembered about Rachel and other problems. I pushed Percy away, "Stop it! Percy, don't you know that Rachel knows something big? Don't you want to help people?"

Oh no, I thought. I said it too loud, everyone looked wide-eyed at us. Including Percy, he seemed a lot more surprised than the rest.

"Annabeth, don't you think I don't know?" he snapped back

"Well than why did you kiss me?"

"I don't want to worry the other campers! Now everyone knows that Rachel had a major vision!"

"Oh, so this is my fault?"

"Well, you backed up from my kiss!"

"Do you always have to be so rude?"

"Why do _you_ have to be so rude to your girlfriend?"

"I'm not being rude to my girlfriend! I'm being rude to my _ex-_girlfriend!"

Everyone gasped, I snapped back, "Fine! I guess I don't have a boyfriend either!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I stomped off to the woods and Percy stomped of to the stables. I was so frustrated, how could he just forget about the problem? How could he be so careless? After feeling so angry at Percy, I felt so sad. I wanted to cry, I've just lost my best friend and boyfriend. I felt like someone punched me in the heart, I wanted to go back and tell him I was sorry, but something was in the woods. I could feel it, then my vision went black.


End file.
